


Pulp Friction

by space_kitten_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kitten_606/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: At the mention of the juice you perked up, turning as far to him as his head blocking you let you. “You actually got some?”, you asked. It was very surprising to you. After all, the last time you asked him if he had any in his bunker, he told you it was just “not his can of Phd”.





	Pulp Friction

“Next time we’re out, I’ll make sure to remember how many red lights you cross, and for each one I’ll give one bag of HBC to Yoosung.” , you sighed, pushing Saeyoung a little.**  
**

Grinning, he took your jacket from you to hang it up. “You’re just going to end up broke if you do that.”

You watched him intently at that and raised your brow. “I never said I’d buy them.”

Saeyoung turned around to you with a questioning look plastered over his features. Then, he gasped.

“You wouldn’t dare.” He was talking very silently, his eyes wide in fake shock of your cruelty.

Sure of your victory, you smiled at him and happily pushed past him to vanish into the living room. To Saeyoung however, this fight wasn’t entirely lost yet. He still had an ace up his sleeve. His plan clear in mind, he followed you. As he reached the couch you sat on, he bowed down just enough to rest his chin on your shoulder from behind.

“Can I maybe convince the jury to rethink their conclusion with some tasty orange juice?”

At the mention of the juice you perked up, turning as far to him as his head blocking you let you. “You actually got some?”, you asked. It was very surprising to you. After all, the last time you asked him if he had any in his bunker, he told you it was just “not his can of Phd”.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw him nod lightly. “Mhm.”, he hummed. “You seemed so disappointed the other day, so I made sure to pick some up this time around.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at that. It was incredible that someone, who kept insisting they were and oh so dangerous and evil hacker, was actually one of the most adorable people you had ever met. And even though you kept telling him that tirelessly, he’d always deny it. Then again, you were convinced he was really enjoying hearing it from you over and over again.

“So? Would you like one?”, he interrupted your train of thought. You gave him an excited nod in response, which was all he needed before he hurried into the kitchen.

As you waited for him to return, you listened to him rummaging around in the other room.

First there was the clinking of the glass, as he took it out of the cupboard and put it down on the counter.

Following right after, was the dull noise of the fridge opening. And then, finally the gurgling of the cool liquid filling the glass. As insignificant as all of this may have seemed to an onlooker, it was incredibly exciting to you. You didn’t get to drink your favourite juice in a while and thus you were looking forward a maybe not so normal amount.

In what felt like the blink of an eye, Saeyoung had made himself comfortable right next to you one the couch. The refreshment you so desired, he put down on the table in front of you, where it patiently waited for you to indulge in it. You left a little peck on you boyfriends lips, before you inched forward a little and reached for your drink.

The glass itself was pretty big, and with it’s filling also heavy, so you picked it up with both hands and took a big gulp.

A sense of pleasure overcame you at the familiar taste. It brought you back to your childhood. You felt like you were in primary school again, having a small slice of bread for breakfast and your daily dose vitamin c.

Until. Suddenly, you felt something on your tongue and in your throat that, in your mind, was not supposed to be there. In a reflex, you immediately spit out what was left in your mouth back into the glass and coughed heavily in an attempt to get rid of the sensation.

Concerned by your strong reaction, Saeyoung kept hitting your upper back lightly. To him, it sounded like you were choking. And in a way, he wasn’t entirely wrong.

“Water!”, you coughed out. It took Sae mere seconds to hand you the water bottle that was always kept near by the table. You chugged it like you did the juice before, desperate to get rid of this awful feeling. Watching you, the hacker got worried you might choke again. Much to his relief you didn’t and calmed down quickly after you had emptied about half of the aforementioned bottle.

Recovering from your coughing fit, you took several deep breaths before asking: “This was not one of your pranks, was it?”

“I swear I didn’t do anything with it.”

A little suspicious, you gave him a look. You could read genuine concern on his features but not a trace of regret or guilt.

Lowering his eyes he added: “ I just wanted to do something nice for you. Really. Was there something wrong with it?”

As you were thinking of a way to explain the unpleasant feeling to him you stared down the glass. You visibly drank a fair amount of it. The thought alone made you shiver again.

“Is there pulp in the juice you got?”, you asked hesitantly.

Saeyoung went silent for a moment, processing your question and digging through his brain for an answer.

Eventually he mumbled: “I think so, yeah.”

At that you nodded, pursing your lips. “Alright. It would’ve been nice to know that beforehand.”

“I’m sorry, Mc. I did not know that was so important. When I was grocery shopping with Saeran, he told me to get the one with pulp because it supposedly tastes better.”, he explained himself, his tone rather defensive.

Only then you noticed, that you had been talking to him in a way that might make it sound like you were accusing him of something. Throwing him an apologetic look, you put your hand on his shoulder.

“Of course. I’m sorry, Sae, you couldn’t have known that I dislike that. Also, a lot of people would agree with your brother on that. Just not me.”

Squinting his golden eyes at you, he hissed: “I always knew you were out of this world!”

In fact, he seemed to drop his defense so quickly that you considered it was just another front he had put up to tease you.

“But why exactly is it so bad to you?”, he wondered out loud. He watched you curiously as he awaited your answer.

You squirmed a little in your seat. What if he found your reason stupid? Shaking the fleeting thought off, you shrugged.

“I just don’t like the feeling of the pulp in my mouth and when I swallow, you know?”

Saeyoung beamed over to you, pecked you on the nose and grinned: “ It’s alright. From now on I know that you’re just not a fan of Pulp Friction.”

Groaning at his pun, you pushed him lightly.

“I swear, hearing you say this just took ten years off my life.”

“Ten whole years?!”, he gasped, soon followed by some overdramatic sobs. After a while, he dropped his act. “You found it funny though.”

“No. Not at all.”

“Ooh, don’t lie to me, Mc.”

“I’m not.”

“I can see the corner of your mouth twitching.”

“No, you can’t.”

He could. Because it did. But you refused to give him even the slightest bit of validation for his stupid pun.

“If I leave you alone long enough I’ll catch you laughing to yourself.”, he teased.

“Over my dead body.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Come say hi: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
